


You're just a practice for the real thing

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, The second chapter is where the smut happens, They aren't related they just have the same last name, They don't feel anything for eachother, no romantic feelings, there's a lemon, there's a smut, there's no romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Yandere-Chan and Yandere-Kun use each other to prepare for their Senpai's.(There are no feelings involved.)





	1. Chapter 1

Ayano's POV:

"Good evening students!" The loud voice of our head master boomed, "today Gakkō high school will be visiting and joining us for a few months since their school is being renovated, I would like everyone to be on their best behavior and not do anything scandalous that could ruin our reputation, again," his eyes were on Kokona when he said his last sentence and I saw her physically shrinking trying to make herself as small as possible.

"Yes Sensei!" All the students yelled bowing then sitting back down.

"Miss Saikou you may now speak," He said to Megami walking off the stage.

"As you all know you must be on your best behavior since we want to make a good impression and show just how smart and polite our school is," Megami's powerful voice echoed throughout the whole hall and her body language showed that even she was slightly nervous.

"Alright everyone back to class," the gym teacher said stepping out from the side of the hall.

Timeskip

 

Ayato's POV:

"Hey Ayato-Kun!" An annoying voice said to me wrapping their arms around my shoulder, "you excited to visit Akademi high school?" His eyes were shining with excitement while mine were blank and bored.

"So excited," my tone was flat and I'm sure he just thought I was being sarcastic since he never believed the rumors that I was a broken freak although I'm not sure why.

"Hey, don't give me that tone!" He yelled pouting in a way which to others would be cute but to me it was just irritating.

"...I have work to do.." I turned around to walk away when we wrapped his arm around my shoulder once again making me pause.

"H-hey wait a minute! We don't have any homework! You're just saying that as an excuse!" His voice was so annoying it was infuriating me. By now I was just fed up with him and ripped his arm off my shoulder, turned around and left to get my things. 

"W-wait....A-Ayato where are you going!" His voice was fading and I found myself relaxing without anything to annoy me until...

 

"HEY IS THAT AYATO!"...F*ck....

 

"HEY IT IS-"

"AYATO! COME OVER HERE AND HANGOUT WITH US-"

"YEAH AYATO COME OVER!"

Why the hell can't I get a moment of peace!

F*ck this sh*t I'm out. I sprinted away from the screams and raced to the bus hoping I could get on and they could take me home. Damnit the bus left.

 

 

Timeskip

 

Ayato's POV:

I snuck into the school with the rest of the students hoping that they would hide me from everyone I hate.

Hey wait a minute is that....no...it can't be....

 

"Ayano," I growled under my breath, my eyes glaring daggers at her.

 

When she finally turned to face me I saw her face change from blank and expressionless to shocked then finally to angry and I could see her fists clenching and her starting to twitch.

 

She turned to the people she was talking with then marched up to me, grabbed my wrist in a death grip and dragged me outside to the back of the school.

 

"What are you doing her?" She snarled grabbing the collar of my shirt and making it so that she was right in front of my face.

 

"I didn't have a choice,"'I spat gripping the collar of her shirt and making it so that our noses were pressed against each other and touching.

 

"Oi! You two! Get to class and do whatever you were thinking of doing in private!" The gym teacher yelled at us her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Ayano glared at the teacher when she wasn't looking and turned around sprinting to class.

"Hey, I haven't see you around here before?" She said confused.

"I'm from the visiting school," I stated my face now blank.

"Ah! That makes sense. Here, let me take you to your class." She gestured with her hand for me to follow her and began walking me  to my lesson.

Timeskip

 

Ayato's POV:

As i was exiting my class I felt someone grab me and shove me inside an empty classroom. I looked up and saw Ayano and her eyes were twitching.

Before I could say anything she jumped on top of me slamming her lips onto mine and straddled my waist.

I kissed her back with just as much force and place my hands onto her hips squeezing them tightly and rubbing my hands up and down them.

We did this for a few minutes the only sound that could be heard was panting and gasping noises.

"We...will...never...speak...of this....again," she paused in between her words still panting.

 

"A...greed.," I gasped and she climbed off me and re-adjusted her outfit and hair trying to make herself try and look normal again. I did the same as her and once we were both looking normal enough we said nothing and left the classroom.


	2. SMUT SMUT SMUT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT
> 
>  
> 
> LEMON LEOMN LEMON LEMON LEMON LEMON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!! This turned out to be longer than I thought when I wrote it on Wattpad.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: THIS SH*T IS REALLY F*CKING LONG, IT'S LIKE 964 WORDS FOR JUST THIS CHAPTER ALONE

Ayano's POV:

The school bell rung signalling the end of school. Since the holidays were beginning all club's have ended until next year when school starts up again.

"Hey Ayano!?" Budo yelled at me jogging next to me with that cute, friendly grin on his face.

"Yes?" I replied with my normal blank voice trying to hide the fact that I was internally squealing because of the fact that my SENPAI WAS TALKING TO ME!!!

 

"Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow night since me and a bunch of others will be having a movie night at my place? Even a few students from the other school will be coming." Budo asked and explained walking side by side with me as we walked to our neighbourhood since we lived on the same street.

"Who is coming?" I kept my cool facade on since I was internally screaming.

"Well me, all the members of the martial arts club, Taro, Oka, Shin, Supana, Midori, Osana, Osano, Megami, Amai, Amao, Kokona, Kokono, Kizano, Aso, Asu, Oko, and a few more people that you probably don't know. Oh! And my older sister Buda is also coming." Budo stopped walking when we reached the gate to his house.

"Well I better go now but the offer still stands if you want to come." Budo gave me a wave and a final smile before turning around and going inside his house.

I did a little dance to myself and smiled.

Senpai invited me to his house!

"What are you doing?" Ayato asked emerging from the shadows.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I didn't answer him and instead scowled at him , the smile immediately gone from my face.

"Tomorrow night my Senpai is going to be at a party and I need to be ready for her. I think we can help each other." I raised an eyebrow at him slightly sceptical of his idea of 'helping each other'.

"What did you have in mind?" Anger and annoyance were evident in my voice but I honestly didn't care.

 

Ayato grabbed my arm and led me to my house. He slammed the door behind us when we entered and pinned me to the wall.

He held both my arms above my head using his left hand and with his right hand, he unbuttoned my shirt.

His fingers slid across my stomach and chest and took off my bra, throwing it somewhere else in the room.

Ayato pulled out two masks from his pocket (don't question how it fits inside his pocket) and wore one himself and put the other on me as well.

 

              

"I'm going to imagine you're my Senpai and you're going to imagine I'm you're Senpai that way it makes it more enjoyable for the both of us." Ayato explained taking his tie off and wrapping it around my neck.

 

Ayato moved his face to my breasts and sucked and bit on my nipples making me let out a low moan.

His hand let go of my arms allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. 

He pulled his mouth from my breasts and smashed them onto my lips locking us in a heated and rough make out session. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist pulling us closer.

While we were kissing Ayato brought us to my room and when we were close enough to my bed he pulled away from our kiss, placed me on the bed and stripped out of his school uniform. 

Ayato made me turn around and get on my hands and knees on the bed. He pulled my skirt and panties down to my thighs and I saw him pulling something out of his discarded pants. I heard the sound of a wrapper opening and assumed it was him putting a condom on.

Without warning, he thrusted himself deep inside of me and took the tie off of my neck, shoving it into my mouth to muffle my moans.

I let out loud muffled screams and moans as Ayato smacked my ass repeatedly until it was red and sore.

He pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly not being gentle in anyway causing me to throw my head back and push my hips to him hoping to get him even deeper inside of me.

When he hit a certain spot my arms weakened and dropped making my chest lie on a pillow with my arms draped around it as Ayato f*cked me senseless.

Soon, I felt like I was seeing stars and when I looked back at Ayato, he didn't look like he was far from c*ming either.

Ayato pulled the tie out of my mouth and flipped me around so I was facing him just to shove his tongue down my throat and lock us in another rough kiss.

When me and him finally came me both screamed out breathlessly and quietly at the same time.

 

"BUDO!"  
"BUDA!"

He pulled the condom off his d*ck and put it back in the container throwing it into the bin that I kept in my room.

 

 

Ayato flopped down next to me and we both just sat their in silence for a few moments, neither of us saying anything to one another. 

After about ten minutes he got up and wordlessly picked up all his removed clothing off my floor. 

He put on his clothes and took his now wet tie and tucked it into a tissue paper he had.

I handed him the mask I was wearing and he put it into his pocket alongside the mask he was wearing.

Then he left my room and I fell into a deep sleep completely exhausted.


End file.
